


Stay Out of My Way

by alikaz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: 2018年時的33歲年輕有為警察叔叔漢克 X 16歲高中屁孩的蓋文的故事 (?)





	1. Chapter 1

1.

放學後，五點十三分。

足夠容納三十人的課室疏疏落落地坐了十來個人，被教師一盯一地強行抓來的問題學生們全生無可戀般癱坐著，失去好不容易才熬到的的出獄時間，讓他們的表情一片空白；而在某些特別扎手的剌頭們都逃砲失敗後，他們就知道校方這次是玩真的了，故此他們有的低頭玩電話，有的趴在桌上呼呼大睡，有的盯著某個角落嘴巴微張的發著呆，全都懶得再鬧什麼事，省得刑期加長。

再次逃跑失敗的蓋文悻悻然踢了下桌子，然後往旁邊一臉幸災樂禍的同學比了根筆直的中指。

把礙事的桌子再踢遠一點，蓋文蹺起二郎腿、抱著手坐了一會。  
他感覺窗外陽光都暗了一個亮度的時候，按亮手機看了眼時間，發現才過了一分半鐘，不禁絕望地嘆了口氣，然後轉動視線，盯著以肉身堵了在課室門口的訓導主任一會後，皺起眉用力嘖了聲，惹得主任往這邊看來。

蓋文瞪了回去。

主任警告性地指了指他，蓋文假模假樣地瞇眼回了個笑容，待對方轉頭了，立即以氣音罵了句髒話。

「狗娘的課後輔導。」

大概是閑得發慌，蓋文旁邊的同學托著腮幫子搭話了。

「可不是？都覺得我們沒救得想踢出校了，還弄什麼輔導。」  
「婊子立牌坊……你說我今天無事來什麼學校？真他媽的倒楣。」  
「蛋癢了唄。話說回來，你知道這次是什麼情況嗎？」  
「我不知道，大概是在弄滅絕底特律癌細胞營？我猜。」  
「噢，對、也許是壞胚子毒氣室？真是一個絕妙的點子，我打賭是門口那痴肥八婆搞出來的。」  
「十二美金，我賭是車禍版佛地魔的主意……我是指我們英明偉大的低能校長先生。」  
「算了吧，我們都揭不了盅。」  
「總之這狗屁學校成功把罪行扼殺在搖籃了，真他媽的偉大。」  
「敬『那個人』，感謝他給了我們一個美妙的監獄模擬課程。」

同學裝模作樣地點著頭拿起他的手機，假裝是酒杯般舉了舉；蓋文扯起嘴角笑了，也跟著拿起手機，正打算回敬時，背對的門口方向傳來一陣騷動。

蓋文扭頭望去，只見平常不可一世的副校長，笑容可掬地和一名男子交談，甚至還幫對方推門。陌生的來者年紀不大，身穿的警察制服筆挺，一頭金髮梳理整齊，禮節性掛著的笑容笑到藍色的眼底裏，目光柔和、但完全不窩囊，總之整個人都精神奕奕，容光煥發得該出現在電視台，而不是在這九流垃圾高中。

感情還真的壞胚子洗腦更生營。

蓋文對著金髮男人的警章啐了一口。

「各位同學，這位是底特律警局的安德森警探，很榮幸能邀請到他向大家講一個簡單的禁毒講座，希望各位同學能安靜、專心地聆聽；要是有人吵鬧的話…我相信安德森警探不會介意把相關同學逮捕？」

在訓導主任講出了那令人尷尬的冷笑話後，台下的學生靜默了幾秒，才如夢初醒地鼓起疏疏落落的掌聲……也許真的有人是剛醒來。訓導主任臉黑了幾秒，咳嗽了聲後，匆匆丟下一句「那我們接下來我們邀請安德森警探上台演講」後便離閧講台。

金髮男人微笑著踏上講台，背後的投影片亮起，警探打了個手勢，課室的燈隨即關掉。

昏暗的環境，無聊的講座。  
還沒開始，蓋文已經打了個呵欠。

他看了眼手機時鐘，決定拉上兜帽眠一會。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

醒來時竟已人去樓空。

蓋文本只是微微張開了一道眼縫，但隱約看不見本來坐在旁邊的同學便嚇得瞠大了眼，一下坐起了身左右張望，眼裏寫滿茫然，嘴角的口水痕跡還沒想起要擦，整個人懵得像某隻叼著樹葉的澳洲樹熊。

「醒了？你睡得還真熟，其他人都走光了你都沒醒來，現在高中的課業有那麼辛苦嗎？」

聞言，蓋文立即扭頭望向音源，只見金髮的警探正收拾著講台上的東西，而其他的師長、學生確實已經離開了課室，整個空間內只剩下他和這警探。

捂著壓紅了額頭，蓋文掏出了手機看了眼那些未接來電後，罵了聲髒話。

「幾點了？啊操……他媽的低能講座。」  
「嘿，我還在呢。注意一下你的說話。」

拿著一個文件夾的警探邊說邊走了過來，屈指敲了敲蓋文前的書桌。

「那還真是不好意思啊，走廊有幾部飲品販賣機，您要買瓶礦泉水洗洗耳朵嗎？」

沒有在意對方話裏的警告，蓋文隨口亂應，視線沒有離開過手機，只見他飛快地用姆指發著一個又一個的訊息出去。

警探嘆了口氣，也懶得再糾正蓋文的態度問題。他坐在蓋文前方的座位，低頭看著他的螢幕一會後，饒有興味地問：

「女朋友？」  
「不，不是，那只會要錢的婊子誰他媽在乎……嘿！你別偷看好嗎？」

蓋文立即把手機收到身後，皺著眉惱怒地瞪著警探。

「不愧是警察，完全無視了公民的個人隱私權，真是令人讚嘆。」  
「我只是剛好一低頭就看到。如果你需要的話，我可以向你道歉。」

蓋文抱著手翻了個白眼，並向後靠向座椅。

「不要跟我說你特地留下來是為了說這些廢話，尊貴的警察先生。」  
「一般而言，我們會稱之為聊天。」  
「不好意思不感興趣。我可以往左滑了嗎？」  
「不可以，因為像我這種的老人家並不會用Tinder。」  
「我記得就算是Facebook都可以拒絕訊息請求？雖然我沒在用。」  
「不好意思，更古早點……『喔噢』！」  
「……」  
「…不知道？」  
「不知道。什麼來的？」

一個年輕人發自內心的問題，讓警探內心老淚縱橫，一陣對歲月流逝的傷感與無奈湧上心頭。  
大概是警探的受傷的表情戳中了蓋文的笑點，他側過頭捂著嘴偷笑了幾聲，惹得警探目光更加的哀怨。

「算了，不重要。我是漢克.安德森，底特律警局的警探。」  
「我知道。蓋文.里德，但我想你應該知道的了吧。」

漢克笑了笑，沒有說話。

「所以，你找我幹嘛？」  
「線索。你有東西想要跟我分享嗎？」  
「嗯……作為一個只是成績有點不好的男高中生，我想我沒有什麼要向警察叔叔交待的。」  
「真的？」  
「真到沒辦法更真，我根本沒頭緒你是要我說什麼，但我想你應該不是來查校門保安弄丟了的小狗狗吧？」  
「如果你想，我可以為那可憐的小狗建案並交給相關同事。」

蓋文嗤笑了聲，無聲地罵了聲「白痴」之類的話。  
漢克凝視著他一會，然後從文件夾抽出幾張晒成A4大小的照片，逐張放在桌面，刻意放慢的動作讓蓋文慢慢看清了圖像，使他帶有嘲諷味道的笑容漸漸收了回去。

紙上印的都是監控鏡頭拍下的畫面，彩度和清晰度都不高，但足夠讓蓋文看到自己。照片中蓋文正站在街上，手提著一個紙袋，其後一名男子接近了他，並拿出了一疊美鈔作為交換，兩人交易後各自離開。

蓋文記得那是上星期的事，但他拿起那疊紙重複看了幾次，還是不知道有什麼問題，於是他從照片中抬眸，挑起一邊眉疑惑地看向漢克。

「這男人的名字叫大衛.威廉斯。」  
「然後？」  
「他是我追查了一個月的毒梟，快收網時他像察覺到獵人槍口的畜牲，『唰』的一聲就跑得沒影，堪稱人間蒸發。所有線索都斷了幾星期，所有線人都說沒有他的消息，直至我在查另一宗失竊案時，意外地看到這段監控片段。」  
「我發誓，我完全不知道他是個危險人物，甚至不知他的全名。」  
「你們是什麼關係？」  
「他是我的買家……操！你收起你的目光臭條子！我只是在eBay出清我的遊戲碟！沒人會在放售二手物時查清每一個買家的背景好嗎！我就算想也沒這能力，我只是一個高中生，只會看對方的信用評價！」  
「你是要我相信這毒梟是個無藥可救的遊戲宅？」  
「你愛信不信。」  
「真的只是這樣？」  
「我沒有東西需要隱瞞。真的那麼懷疑，儘管去申請…那什麼狗屎搜查令，然後拷我回去審訊室安上測謊機，但我可以跟你說——你不會有任何收獲。」

漢克沒有應話，只是與他對視著，藍色的眼睛讀不出思緒，但看著像在評估蓋文的話的可信度。  
蓋文假模假樣地瞇眼回了個笑容。

「好吧。那要是大衛.威廉斯再次聯絡你，或者你在街上遇到他，請務必聯絡我。」

漢克遞給他一張小紙條，上面寫著一串數字，應該是他的手提電話號碼。  
蓋文接過後隨手塞入外套衣袋，然後站了起來。

「現在，無藥可救的遊戲宅高中生要趕著回家打遊戲了，敢問警察叔叔一聲請問我可以走了嗎？」  
「當然。謝謝你為底特律市的安全所花費的時間。」

蓋文冷笑一聲。

「掰，但願不會再看到你。」  
「我也是。再見，回去的時候一路小心。」

作為回應，蓋文在離開時故意摔上了門以宣不满，砰的一聲巨響讓漢克揚起了眉。

「現在的小孩……」

漢克無奈地搖了搖頭。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

淩晨兩點三十五分鐘。

黑夜籠罩著這破產城市，街燈勉強地提供照明。舉目望去，荒廢的工地比通宵營業的店鋪還多，缺乏深夜娛樂的這條街上連流氓妓女都懶得出沒，只有蓋文獨自一人在走動。雙手插在外套口袋的他背著一個背包，拉上兜帽，耳內塞著的耳機正漏出響亮的節拍，雙手握著的電話屏幕照亮了他的臉，在他的瞳孔裏畫出一個小小的藍色長方形。

「蓋文？」

耳機完美地阻隔了外來聲音，蓋文沒有察覺到來自後方的呼喚，繼續搖頭晃腦地走著，沉醉在旁人無法知曉的節拍，全然不知自己的模樣看著愚蠢得很，就似是四肢神經失了調。

「蓋文！」

沒有發現後方的人已經步近至三步內的距離，直至對方拍自己在肩膀時才把他拉回現實。瞬間反應過來的蓋文在回身同時從衣袋抽出美工刀，猛地捅了過去，但對方反應很快，一下架在他的手腕上撞開了攻擊的方向，然後反手握著蓋文的手腕一捏，那帶著酸軟的痛楚讓他拿不穩刀子。

美工刀吧嗒一聲掉到地上。

「是我！漢克.安…操你、看清是我了還打過來！」

漢克吡著牙微微側頭，躲開蓋文的拳頭並對他翻了個白眼，而蓋文聳了聳肩後說：

「天太黑了沒看清嘛。」  
「是啊是啊，最好我是會信你啦。」

說著，他彎腰拾起地上的美工刀，遞給蓋文。  
蓋文接過，放回外套口裏，正欲戴回在方才扯甩了的耳機時，漢克說話了：

「說來，都這麼晚了，你怎麼還在外頭？還有那大袋子是什麼？」  
「嗯…就……只是些衣服，那你呢？沒有穿制服是下班了嗎？」  
「是啊，去買些啤酒。」

漢克從紙袋裏拿出了一瓶，裝著酒精的玻璃瓶碰到了其他瓶子，發出清脆的聲音。

「這牌子的好喝，樓下的店舖都沒有只好走來這邊買。等等，你還沒回答我你為什麼還沒回家？而且還在大街小巷遊蕩穿梭了接近半小時？」  
「幹！你他媽的跟蹤我？」  
「只是剛好看到，誰叫你途經的便利店我剛好在買東西。你到底在幹嘛？」  
「沒、沒事…就逛逛………」  
「不說就只好帶你回警局坐坐了。」  
「就不過兩點！現今有哪個年輕人兩點就睡覺了警察叔叔？」  
「本來沒什麼，但你這麼支支吾吾的看著就是有鬼。從實招來吧，你要行使米蘭達警告的話就請你到警局一趟了。」  
「靠……嘖！你就不能當我……當我是在玩該死的Pokemon之類？」  
「噢、好，很好，那你是在玩嗎？」  
「當然、當然，我剛還抓到隻……嗯……Pikachu。」  
「那很棒啊。你能給我你的遊戲ID嗎？我想我們可以加一下好友……」

說著，漢克用沒抱著紙的手探進外套口袋，作勢要拿出手機出來。

「……Fucking Pokemon！為什麼會有加友功能啊這遊戲？」  
「其實我也不肯定它有沒有，但這就顯示了你根本沒在玩吧？」  
「……」  
「蓋文？」  
「總之我不打算販毒吸毒製毒，也不打算把紅冰塞進屁股來走私到加拿大，我發誓！可以了吧？」  
「我沒那個意思……」  
「犯罪預備軍都已經跟你發誓了，你還想怎樣啊條子？見好就收啦！」  
「蓋文！」

蓋文不理會漢克的呼喊，不耐煩地說完後便轉身離開了，重新把耳機塞回耳裏，以響亮的搖滾樂阻隔了一切聲音，像獨立出自己的世界。漢克雖然完全可以追上他，然後把不聽人話、又明顯藏著秘密的叛逆高中生抓回局裏審問，但他沒那樣做，只是目送著蓋文離開，直至對方的背影小得再也看不清。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

「嘿！真巧啊！又在深夜兩點閑逛嗎？」  
「是啊，真巧啊，都巧了兩星期了還真是他媽的巧啊。」  
「那你的Pikachu願意進化了嗎？」

蓋文也懶得理他，只是翻翻白眼就繼續走。

「還是不打算說你要去哪嗎？」  
「就說我要去見我媽啊。」  
「我無意揭他人傷口，但根據我的資料，令堂已經仙遊了。」  
「死了就不能拿東西給她嗎？歧視死人啊你。」  
「你打算怎拿給她？」  
「去墓地啊。你不是很清楚嗎？都跟了兩星期了，別跟我說你就沒看到了。」  
「是的，我知道，但我看到的只是一個高中生在墓地裏的長椅坐了一整晚，還在寒風中瑟瑟發抖，背著的黑色大背包也沒打開過，反正就是完全不知道他想幹嘛，也不知道為什麼不回家，有事發生了的話，他身後明明就有一名警察在，卻又偏偏什麼都不肯說。」

蓋文的腳步頓了頓，接著粗聲粗氣地丟下一句：

「關你什麼事，臭大叔！快點滾開！」  
「然後呢？今晚也是去墓地嗎？」  
「……嘖。」

漢克只得到沒禮貌的咂嘴作為回應，但他也沒有在意，想著這個年紀的小孩都是這個樣子的，從不好好說話的，對比那些一天到晚都在加重他工作量、整天不是傷人就是吸毒進局的屁孩，蓋文這種也不算討人厭了。

更何況，他手上還有一杯暖暖的熱咖啡，烘得手心胃袋都舒舒服服的，根本不在意這點夜風，反覺得這般夜間散步還挺爽的。

蓋文瞟了眼唇角上彎的漢克，又盯著他手上那杯熱飲，咬了咬唇。

「想喝？抖點線索出來，整杯給你。」  
「不喝。」  
「騙你的。拿去吧。」

漢克從紙袋裏拿出第二杯熱飲，遞給了蓋文，蓋文努力擺出一副不情不願的樣子道謝接過，令人喜愛的熱度隔著紙杯溫暖了蓋文冷得有點僵硬的手指。

捧著熱飲的蓋文嚥了口口水，自以為不著痕跡地瞟了瞟漢克，發現對方並沒有在看自己時，近乎急不及待地呷了口熱飲。

那是蓋文喝過最香甜美味的一口熱可可。

「喝慢點，小心別燙著。」

感覺像被抓包的蓋文立即紅了半張臉。

「要、要你管。」  
「我買的可可呢，還不能管了？」

漢克也就隨口一句，但蓋文卻皺著一張像在苦思什麼，沉默了一會後開口說：

「墓地這幾天都會有奇怪的人在，所以不能去，只能去公園那邊坐……以前我媽會帶我去的那個公園，有個類似海盜船艙的東西在，可以擋風，要是沒人在裏頭打炮的話，那邊可以睡一晚。」

漢克挑起了一邊眉，想著這小孩肯定知道自己想要聽什麼東西，如此這般，若他沒在撒謊的話，這番話內容量頗大，他甚至可以試著立即聯絡同袍去墓地逮人，但在好幾個值得深入詢問的點中，漢克卻挑了個對案子最無關的來問：

「那為什麼不回家？」

蓋文又不說話了。  
漢克沒有辦法，只得改問別的。

「奇怪的人是指什麼？」  
「什麼都有，賣東西、買東西、丟東西、挖東西的……總之什麼都有。」  
「為什麼你會知道他們會出現？」

蓋文又再沉默了，用力抿嘴抿得臉頰都鼓起了一塊。  
漢克看著他，想了一會後說：

「與你家的事有關？」

聞言，蓋文唰地抬頭，滿臉不可置信地瞪著漢克，眼瞠得極大，嘴還微張著，又是那個叼著樹葉的樹熊的驚傻表情，惹得漢克忍不著笑了幾聲。

「我、我什麼都沒說？」  
「你總對家裏的事避而不談，而這個問題你卻也沉默了，於是我就隨口猜猜，沒想到竟然中了。」

蓋文瞪著笑呵呵的漢克，滿臉不服氣。

「哈哈哈，好吧，我不笑了，別氣別氣。嘿，既然你也只是找地方睡覺，要不來我家？雖然是不怎麼柔軟的沙發，但怎也比睡公園好。」  
「怎麼？不趕我回家了嗎警察先生？」  
「我的警察直覺告訴我，此刻我把你趕回家了，不到一、兩小時你又會再次溜出來，而且下星期也會繼續在街上亂晃。你不肯說，我也沒有辦法，但要是你選擇了逃避，那作為一個人民保姆，我也只能給你一點基本保護——不會冷死在街頭之類。」  
「哇，真是令人感動，但這根本不關你的事，少在那邊一副好人嘴臉多管閒事好嗎？」

漢克一番好意，無奈頑固又心思敏感的小孩子並不領情。  
蓋文低頭捏著紙杯，大概也覺得自己說話過份了，但說出去的話便是潑出去的水，覆水難收，而他也不想道歉，因為確實是這警察跟蹤在先；想著想著，他竟長了底氣，喃喃地低聲說：

「反正你就離我遠點。」

漢克沒有回話，但沒停下跟著蓋文的腳步。

寂靜的街道裏只有風聲，和兩人節奏漸漸同步的腳步聲，熱可可也快冷了，喝進口裏非但不燙，還半冷半熱的，噁心得很，皺著眉的漢克一口喝完了它，然後把杯子捏成一團，丟進了垃圾桶，驚動了在裏面覓食的老鼠，只見一團黑影唰地跑遠。

蓋文瞪著那隻老鼠。

「幹嘛瞪著人家呢，牠吃你家的大米了嗎？」  
「那是我家的老鼠。」  
「吓？」  
「……我爸腦子有點不正常，認為牠們既然出現在我們家，那就是我家的東西，要做標記，所以往牠們的屁股噴了一點紅漆。」  
「呃……還挺藝術的？」  
「我也有。」

蓋文一臉平靜地丟下一個震撼彈，說完還呷了口可可，就是沒敢與漢克對視這點出賣了他內心遠沒他表面那麼平靜，而漢克則細思起「我也有」這句指的的是「我也有噴牠們」，還是「我也有被造了標記」，無論是後者還是前者，都意味著不好的事。雖然早就隱約有感覺到，但真的證實了自己的不祥預感，還是讓漢克心下一沉。

「我爸是藝術家，東西全都賣不出去那種。」

聽到這話，漢克立即疑惑地挑起眉。  
單親家庭而父親收入微薄的話，為什麼蓋文會有錢買遊戲機？出清遊戲碟的頻率還不低，意味蓋文是經常買新碟……他哪來的錢？  
漢克腦袋瞬間閃過好幾個可能性，但全都糟糕得他不敢細想。  
蓋文瞧著漢克的臉色，笑了：

「想到去哪呢你，我沒賣屁股，也沒把毒品塞進屁股走私啦！」

說著，蓋文把背包解開，甩到漢克身上，丟下一句不信自己看後，丟掉已經空了的紙杯，快步跑入公園盪起了鞦韆，小腿在半空晃動，夜風吹拂棕色的微捲髮絲，吹亂了男孩本就亂成鳥巢的細軟頭髮，有點生鏽的鞦韆金屬支架發出吱啞吱啞的聲音。

漢克拿著背包，掂了掂重量，想了一下，最後還是沒有打開。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

「所以這幾晚你真的都待在這裡？」  
「嗯啊！」

漢克坐在另一個空著的鞦韆上，打開了一瓶啤酒，喝了一口。

「包裏放了什麼？那麼大個包，不放條被子進去嗎？」  
「剛不是叫你自己看嗎？」  
「之前被某高中生罵過我不尊重他人私隱，所以現在只好學著尊重一下了。」  
「哈！」

蓋文先是刻意響亮地笑了一聲，然後立即沉著聲說：

「不好笑。」

漢克聳聳肩沒回話，又喝了口啤酒。兩人沉默了好一會兒，昏黃的街燈照得公園裏的動物裝飾的笑容都略顯詭異，都似在盯著他們看，笑得不懷子意，尤其那些從腦袋伸出把手的兔子搖搖馬，那對大白牙鏽跡斑斑，眼角還有兩行啡紅的水跡，身上有不少用麥克筆畫的烏龜，彷似是跑嬴了的烏龜回來折辱它們般。

漢克收回視線，而蓋文盪著鞦韆，看似對一切都習而為常。

金屬支架發出的難聽聲音不斷鑽入漢蓋二人的耳中，為了支開注意力，漢克指著公園的一角，一艘塑膠製的海盜船，炮管都被打造成滑梯，能從船艙裏滑出。

「那就是你說的能睡的地方？」  
「嗯？嗯，是啊。」  
「然後呢？」  
「什麼然後？」  
「不用洗澡嗎？」  
「嘖，你問題怎麼那麼多？」  
「因為我看你今天跟之前不一樣，完全就是要在街上流浪一輩子的樣子。」

蓋文的腳沒再晃了，失去動力來源的鞦韆盪動的幅度愈來愈小，直至被腳尖剎停。  
漢克看著又在撅嘴的蓋文，啤酒的味道黏在口裏，於是吧唧了幾下嘴，想著下次大概別再買新牌子的酒，每次都喝到地雷。  
他今晚本來是去補充家裏糧倉和夜宵的，只是順手看看某屁孩是不是又在到處溜躂，看著看著就跟到現在，畢竟今晚蓋文總算不像個複讀機那樣，只會一直怒吼叫他離開，還抖出了不少東西……是因為他請他喝了可可嗎？如此想著，漢克從紙袋拿出兩個甜甜圈，自己一口咬在滿是雪白糖粉那個，把巧克力的遞給蓋文。

過了幾秒都沒人接，漢克便斜眼睨了他一眼。

「不餓麼？」

蓋文搖了搖頭。

「我沒東西可以說了。」

漢克內心喊冤，明明自己根本沒這樣說過（不，也許是說過了，但他發誓他真的只是在說笑而已），只是動過一點心思而已，這小孩怎麼自動自覺地覺得這是一場等價交換，從沒看過這麼自覺的證人，也許他早就該帶一大袋食物來，餵白鴿似的總有一天能套完全部的話。

「吃吧。我下班了，普通大叔請小孩吃東西……」  
「會坐牢喔？」

童言童語哽得漢克說不下去。  
的確，他們的情況，聽在不知情的人耳中，根本是個大叔在深夜跟蹤一個高中生，還意圖領人回家……原本沒這般感覺的，被蓋文這般一說，漢克也覺得哪裡怪怪的。

「我、咳咳！不是那個…意……咳咳咳！思啊！」  
「好好好，我知道我知道，有什麼事你等等在警局再交待吧。」  
「喂！」

漢克急著澄清，卻忘了自己嘴裏的糖粉還在，在呼吸間都吸了去氣管，只得咳嗽起來，意圖把嗆到氣管裏的糖粉咳走，而蓋文看著他這般狼狽，裂嘴笑了，哈哈哈的笑得好不快樂。

但很快，他又皺起一張臉。  
只見他伸手拿起那個巧克力甜甜圈，一臉深仇大恨地咬了一口，邊嚼邊說：

「喂，漢克。」

忙著以啤酒沖掉糖粉的漢克只能拋一個眼神給蓋文，示意對方說下去。

「你說你下班了對麼？」

漢克翻了個白眼。

「那就……接下來的話是說給漢克.安德森先生說的，不是警官的那個混蛋。」  
「好，那他現在聽著了。咳！天，我發誓再也不買糖粉圈了。」  
「聽著啊！」  
「啊？好好好，在聽、在聽。」  
「你說的那個…大衛.威廉頓……」  
「大衛.威廉斯。」  
「好吧，反正就是那個毒販。」  
「毒梟……算了。他在你家嗎？」  
「嗯，應該是。」  
「嗯。」

漢克點了點頭，咬了一口甜圈圈，蓋文見狀，也跟著咬了一口，空氣中只剩下他們的咀嚼聲。  
嚼爛了的麵包咕嚕一聲嚥下肚了，漢克才消化完那句「應該是」，唰地回頭，雙眼瞠得極大地瞪著蓋文。

「他在你家？」  
「你那天找完我，我一回家就看到他坐在我家的沙發，拿著我的手把、用著我的PSN帳號、玩著我的魔物獵人，嚇死我了……」  
「辛苦……」  
「他竟然在虐古龍。」  
「……」

漢克一臉「你在逗我嗎？」的表情看著蓋文。  
蓋文邊吃邊說：

「哎你不懂的啦大叔，那場面魔幻到……我覺得下秒有貓頭鷹從窗口沖進來塞入學信給我都不意外了好嗎？」  
「好吧好吧，然後呢？」  
「我爸趕了我出來……他經常也這樣做，所以也沒什麼，他腦子不正常。出了家門後繞到後方就可以爬回房內，於是我就拿起背包，準備溜出來。為免你好奇得睡不著覺，我袋子裏放的只是學校的作業，有時心情好又閑得慌會拿它們出來寫寫那種。」  
「之後？」  
「我發現我房有些東西被動過。」  
「多了些東西？」  
「不是，少了。一個我爸某天醉了後，死要塞過來的奇怪雕像沒了。」  
「那雕像很特別？」  
「不是，你在那些家品店可以買到同款的，只不過我家的那些會是手製的……不要問我原因，我說過了，我爸腦子不正常。」  
「聽著怪怪的。」  
「對啊。雖然總覺得我爸在其中一定幹了些什麼該死的事，所以真的不想跟你說，省得被牽涉在內，但你一天到晚都跟著我看著也很危險、我是說我會很危險，我沒在擔心你謝謝。唉，所以……就這樣吧？」

蓋文打開了黑色背包，掏出了一個陶瓷聖母像，遞給漢克。漢克接過，搖了搖，感覺裏面像有些東西，但很輕、很輕，而且像卡在裏頭，不太能挪動；他翻來翻去檢查了一會，都沒有看到任何的開口能把雕像打開。

「東西給你了，能說的都說了，那你能離我遠點了吧。」

漢克想了想，之後說：

「那天的交收，真的只是偶然？」

蓋文瞟了他一眼，嘆了口氣。

「死條子……對啦，我之前已經見過他幾次了，他跟我爸是朋友，儘管他每次來時我爸都會趕我走，但還是聊到了幾句，像這幾晚墓地的事，都是他說的。」  
「你父親……」  
「也許，誰知道呢。」  
「我很抱歉，蓋文。」  
「嘖。」

蓋文翻了個白眼咂了一聲，上下打量了眼漢克後，又再咂了聲，然後像下定決心般，拿出了手機，點開了相簿。

一張張碎了的聖母像，直至掃到最後時，有一尊碎了一地的，不止是陶瓷，還有一小袋一小袋黏在內壁的紅冰。  
而再下一張，是大衛.威廉斯跟一個男人說話時的樣子，男人正圍著一條圍裙，滿手都是顏料。

漢克屏了呼吸。

蓋文點點漢克手上的雕像，點點聖母身後的位置。

「你手上的那尊，也許是一樣的，但也也許不一樣，我不知道，反正我只是個無藥可救的遊戲宅高中生，我爸也只是個腦子有點秀逗的藝術家，沒了。」  
「你做得很好，蓋文。我保證我會盡我全力，努力不破壞到你家庭。」  
「我沒有要得你的稱讚，也沒有要你擔保什麼，我只是單純地很不喜歡你的眼神……總之你得到你想要的東西了，離我遠點。」


	6. Chapter 6

6.

在公園那一晚後，蓋文如願得到他的清靜，仍舊過著老爸每天發瘋，錢不知打哪來反正管夠，上課時睡覺，對老師的訓話隻字不聞，然後夜深人靜時被趕出來遛躂的生活，那個煩了他一段時的金髮警官像人間蒸發了般，消失得一乾二淨，再也沒來過。

蓋文晃著鞦韆時，偶然、偶然會想起漢克遞來的食物。

無所事事的生活仍是在生活，時間匆匆便是幾個月。

再次看到漢克.安德森是在電視螢幕，年輕有為的警局智破販毒集團什麼的，他沒有細看，因為他更在意的是在門口逮捕了自己父親的警察。

果然從一開始就該叫那大叔有多遠滾多遠。

蓋文不覺得有個經常發瘋的父親有什麼問題，雖然他（疑似）幫毒販販毒，又老是趕他出家門，又不能出席他的家長會或是畢業禮，又一天到晚在屋裏怒吼傻笑，還會高聲宣揚他的歪理並付諸實行（在他的屁股畫個大紅點之類），但……說什麼他都是自己的父親不是嗎？再者，這也不是他想的。

「所以，李德同學，我們可以為你找尋寄養服務，讓你遠離你父親。」  
「不用了，謝謝。」  
「我明白你的心情，但我認為你真的可以考慮一下，尤其是你父親現在還入獄了……」  
「我說！不用了！謝謝你的好意了，但我、不、需、要！」

蓋文甩下一句，難掩怒氣地站起來離開。  
而坐在他對面的主任則搖了搖頭，一副「我明白的你的怒氣」、「但生氣解決不了問題」、「沒有適當的教肓的小孩都是這樣」的嘴臉，讓蓋文加倍生氣。

但他再生氣，又能如何呢？

本來成績不好的他，在師長眼中就是個罪犯預備軍，現在還有他父親幫忙販毒的事，雖然因為精神狀況而輕判了，但周遭的人的目光還是變得更噁心了，就差在要求來個預防性羈押，把底特律的未來毒瘤徹底隔離。

那天起，他突然就開始發奮圖強了。

要把過去好幾年丟下的學業追回來好難，但他做到了；要一邊兼職一邊唸書好難，但他做到了；要考上大學好難，要考獎學金好難，但他也做到了；無奈是，報考警察，需要品格審查檢查，查的不只是他，還有他的家人。

那天看到這資訊，他摔壞了一隻滑鼠。

但他都努力到這地步，難道就不賭一下嗎？

從一開始就是不可能，賭一下，輸了還是什麼都沒有，但若果、真的就那麼幸運地賭嬴了，那就是頭等大獎了，更何況一切還得看面試表現不是嗎？

他感謝他的運氣。

今天他第一次穿起他的警察制服，細軟的棕髮往後攏好，戴上警帽；蓋文看著目前還空無一物的胸口，暗自發誓要讓這胸袋上扣滿閃亮的徽章。

但最重要的是——

「給你一個建議，離我遠點別擋著我的路，老頭。」

蓋文用力撞開了金髮上司的肩膀，並沖著對方啐了一口，也沒管對方到底記不記得自己是誰，便轉身離開。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 而蓋文不知道的是，漢克沒再找他最初是因為工作的原因，他不能跟外人講太多，亦因為他相當忙碌，再後來是自覺背棄了承諾，而當收網了忙完了，他想要亦能和蓋文道歉及解釋時，卻發現小孩已經踏上了正軌，正努力著，他的出現反而可能打擾到他的衝勁，於是他便自覺退場了，直至蓋文報考……怎麼可能會全是運氣呢，蓋文你還真傻啊（。


End file.
